The Xir'algath
The Xir'algath are the primary antagonists of Mctoran's RP Universe. The Xir’algath are beings who exist and were created outside the multiverse at its beginning, and therefore have no “origin universe” to speak of, and there are no alternate versions of themselves in any Universe; The Xir’algath are the only versions of themselves to ever exist, and it will forever remain that way. Meaning every action they do in one universe has no alternate outcome in another. The Xir’algath collectively care about only one thing at this point, and that is the conquest of the entire Multiverse. They wish to conquer and invade every universe until they remain to become the Multiverse’s sole rulers and rule above all Eternity. They are committed to this one cause, and nothing else will ever divert them from this goal. History The Xir'algath are one of "The Five". They were first self-created at the very beginning of The Multiverse, alongside The Council of Life, The ID, The Collect and The Infinites. The Xir'algath's original purpose was to exterminate any races or beings deemed too unstable or dangerous to be kept alive. Out of The Five, The Xir'algath had the closest relationship with The Council of Life. The highest-ranking officials of the respective races- Archangel Michael and Taghiat Quasia- had arguably the closest relationship, forming an almost brotherly bond. However, one day, something suddenly changed within The Xir'algath. What exactly sparked this alteration in demeanor remains unknown, but the Xir'algath truly did believe in their new cause. Taghiat Quasia had come to believe that only one being could properly rule and control the Multiverse, and that being was him. The Xir'algath betrayed The Council of Life, and every other one of The Five, deliberately attacking them and other innocent races in their attempted conquest of The Multiverse. The Council of Life chose to fight back and try to drive back The Xir'algath. This war was not without its casualties, however. In their efforts to stop The Xir'algath, Archangel Donatello and The Five Heavenly Kings became corrupted and evil and betrayed The Council of Life. The battle finally ended, when The High Archangels formed The Sacred Seal to banish The Xir'algath from most of The Multiverse. They were barred from entering any Council of Life-sanctioned territory and restricted to only entering Universes that were closest to The Chao Umbra. The First Resistance Eons later, The Sacred Seal had suddenly and mysteriously been broken. Who or what was behind it remains unknown, though it had to have been someone from within The Council of Life. Upon their freedom, The Xir'algath almost immediately gathered forces to begin another invasion. They brought their invasion to the sanctuary planet of Lamurix, in the Prime Universe. However, due to the actions of the planet's resistance and The Council of Life, The Xir'algath were again temporarily defeated. 2059: The Invasion 90 years later, The Xir'algath were once again free to finally begin their grand invasion in earnest. They employed other organizations- The Infinite Empire, The League of Shadows, The Order of The Dark Lords and The Church of The Plague Doctors. These organizations helped to contribute resources to the invasion, while others carried out work on the planet Earth(The Xir'algath's first target) to weaken its defenses against the coming invasion. As The Xir'algath and their forces carried out the invasion, it seemed that truly nothing could stop them- except Magnus, that was. Magnus was created by The High Archangels as their champion to defend Earth against The Xir'algath. In retaliation, The High Council of Xir'algath chose to create a Magnus of their own: a being named Parvus. Parvus carried out her given mission easily and effortlessly, and eventually "killed" Magnus after a fierce battle. The heroes of Earth attempted to make one final stand against The Xir'algath and Taghiat Quasia, only to be met with bitter failure. The force of the Xir'algath's assault then tore down the barriers between dimensions, plunging The Multiverse into a chaotic cesspool. The Last Resistance At this point, The Xir'algath practically thought that they had succeeded in their conquest of The Multiverse, and began to establish their empire. However, powerful warriors throughout The Multiverse, who had survived the invasion, banded together to form a resistance. The Resistance, with the help of The Council of Life and others, took the battle right to The Xir'algath. Taghiat Quasia was eventually killed in his confrontation with The Resistance, and The Multiverse was repaired and restored. 2059: The Dark Reflection/Escape from Whitegate After The Multiverse was reset, The Xir'algath were still alive but had been severely crippled by their defeat. They are now sparsely scattered throughout The Multiverse, attempting to regather their strength and rebuild their empire. They currently are not a threat to The Multiverse, but that could possibly change soon... Powers Shapeshifting They can alter all or parts of their body at will into anything they please. They can increase their mass without losing density and can harden or soften the density of their bodies. They can stretch as thin as a single atom, and slip through even the smallest of spaces. They can also take the shape of beings that they have previously encountered, and be an exact replica down to the smallest hair. Thir shapeshifting can even fool those closest to the being that is being copied. Regeneration/rejoining If part of their body is removed or separated, they can simply just reattach it. Each individual cell in a Xir’algath’s body functions independently, and so separated chunks of their mass can temporarily take on slight individual sentience until returned to the main body. If a part of a Xir’algath’s body is completely destroyed, (Which would be unlikely) they can simply regrow entirely new parts to replace them. A Xir’algath can regrow their entire body from even a single remaining cell. Spikes Xir’algath have bone-like spike protrusions on their bodies. These can be used to scrape, slash or stab an enemy, and, in pinch, can be ejected from their bodies like quills and shoot towards an enemy. These spikes contain a lethal venom, capable rupturing every cell in its victims' body shortly after infection. Chance of survival from this venom is extremely low unless the antivenom can be formulated and distributed to the victim in time. Resilience Additionally, Xir’algath are extremely resilient and adaptable creatures. They can withstand even the most extreme heat, cold, radiation, and pressure. They cannot be infected by any sickness or disease, and cannot be poisoned. They don't require oxygen to live. They also are immune to the effects of reality-warping, and cannot be effectively subjected to it. Xalnergy Manipulation This ability is only held by a few. Xir'algath who rise to a certain rank of power within the empire are given access to Xalnergy. Xalnergy is only compatible with very few beings besides Xir'algath. Wielding Xalnergy, Xir'algath are capable of creating and blasting Xalnergy beams, energy vortexes, teleporting, and are given sup-r speed and strength. They can also create rifts in time and space, and bring things out from a certain location or time period. This could even mean bringing back dead people by retrieving them from a point in the past before their death. If some beings are able to master the power of Xalnergy, they gain godlike potential in their abilities. Specifically, Xalnergy allows some people to create their own reality and physics inside their own little pocket dimension The Xir'algath only have one weakness, and that is Primordia-grade Primordial Energy. Nothing else can ever kill them. Government/Social Structure The Xir'algath's government is in fact quite simple. The race is mainly composed of two classes: the servers and the leaders. The leaders give orders, and the servers carry out those orders. Bottom Class These are practically every member of The Xir'algath race. They could have any job within the race: Soldier, Scientist, etc. But in the end, they all serve beneath the higher classes and follow the orders given to them. Generals This group commands the various military branches in the Xir'algath army. The High Council This group is composed of six Xir'algath: Phenex, Abraxas Rahab, Valac, Ukobach, and Surgat. Taghiat Quasia Taghiat Quasia is the highest-ranking military leader in the Xir'algath and the second in power over the entire race. Taghiat orders everyone below him, and only answers to Queen Kreel. Queen Kreel Queen Kreel is The Xir'algath Queen. She was once the highest power of authority in the race until she was put into a coma. So Taghiat now acts out Kreel's will for her. Biology The Xir’algath’s biology are far different from any other being in the multiverse. Due to their shapeshifting and regenerative abilities, they do not have a skeleton, or any organs or blood. Essentially, they have no “Weak point”, as every part of their body is made of the same substance. They do not have any nerves either, and therefore cannot feel pain. Reproduction-wise, the Xir’algath don’t usually sexually reproduce, as they are immortal creatures. However, it is a possibility. Usually, when a Xir’algath reaches the end of its “natural” lifespan(By which I mean they grow bored of life), they can asexually reproduce by having their biological material recycled for a new being (Similar to regeneration from Doctor Who). Their physiology is also different from usual creatures; Xir’algath are not “organic” in the way that most people think of biological creatures. They are living, thinking entities, but their cells are not made from normal biological material. Their cells are practically indestructible and Omni-regenerative and do not age like normal organic cells. Primordial Energy is the only thing in the entire multiverse that can permanently destroy and degenerate these cells. Category:Lore Species Category:Characters